Kingdom Hearts 3
by sora314
Summary: This is an continue of KH2 after the last scene of the game. Please leave reviews! Then i will post more. I cant wait till KH3 comes out! Pleas leave reviews! Lots! Oh and chapter 2 will be updated really soon! If you read, please leave ideas!
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts 3 Fan-Fiction

Continue of Chapter one: Letter in a bottle

Chapter one: Letter in a bottle

The Sunset was almost dying down behind the palm trees as the orange sky filled the air with beams of light. Sora and Riku sit at the curved palm tree, happily being together again. "Nothing's changed huh?" Riku said. Sora looked up at Riku and smiled.

"Nope, nothing will."

"What a small world."

Riku said "Yeah, but part of one much bigger."

Sora paused for a moment.

"Hey, Riku?"

"Hmmm….?"

"What do you think it was? The door to light?"

Riku points his finger at Sora's heart.

"This. It's always closer than you think."

Sora looks up and smiles brightly. Kairi came running through the sand. She had a bottle in her hand with a letter in it. "Sora! Riku! Look what I found!". She explained while handing it to Sora. They all gathered around the letter as Sora scanned through it. On the top of the letter showed King Mickey's head. It was obviously from King Mickey. It was a letter notifying them that the battle is not over but has just begun. The letter said this exactly:

Dear Friends, Trouble is brewing once again in the worlds. A war has started to end all wars. You three are needed to help bring this growing war and fear to an end. Goofy and Donald are still by your side so please look out for their arrival and you may also have a new companion. There is nothing else to explain so please be ready. Sincerely, Mickey

It was an exciting moment, yet sad that they had to leave the island.

Of course going on a new journey could be fun. In fact the journey has just begun now that they are finally going together. Sora's eyes widend as he drop his hand with the letter in it. "Wow. Its still not over. Another journey is beggining." Kairi said in half-surprise. Riku backed away an inch. "So, I guess we have to wait for Donald and Goofy to arrive any time. It could take a while knowing them" He said with a smerk on his face. Sora laughed while putting the letter in his pocket. The day was ending and the sky was fading to night. All three of them knew that if Donald and Goofy would arrive at any time, then they need to be ready.

The next day, Sora, Riku and Kairi met outside to make a list of what they needed. "Ok!" Said Kairi excitedly. "We need food and clothes. Sora, you go get the food. How about coconuts, fish and mushrooms." Sora looked up at Kairi. "Dont forget sea-salt ice cream!" Kairi giggled. "Oh yes of coarse. Riku, you pack some of the clothes and I think Sora might need help catching the fish." Riku laughed. "Thats for sure." Sora rolled his eyes and ran out into the distance to go find some food.

Clouds started to form in the sky and drips of rain fell on the ground. A drop of rain fell on Sora's face as he searched for mushrooms. He wiped his face off and then headed into the secret cave. He cheerfully smiled as his hand touched the drawing of him and Kairi. A couple of mushrooms were in a small corner. Sora walked over and pulled them out and then ran back out into the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arriving and Explanations Sora stood by the ocean side, looking out across the sea. He watched as the sun began to set, casting an organ-ish glow across the water. It had been two days since the letter from the king had arrived. But still there was no sign of Donald or Goofy "Don't worry Sora, I'm sure they'll be here soon." Kairi told him, walking to stand next to him "I know Kairi. It's just I have this feeling. I-I cant explain it really." Sora answered turning to look at her. She smiled softly at him "You should trust your instinct but at the same time you should not let it control you." She told him gently. "You're right Kairi. Thanks." Sora smiled brightly at her. "Kairi's right about what?" Came a voice from behind the two. Sora and Kairi turned to face Riku "Oh nothing." Sora answered with a smile, placing his arms behind his head. Kairi giggled, bringing her hand to her mouth. Riku raised an eyebrow at the two of them, then shrugged, shakeing his head. "Whatever then." He said smiling slightly. The three friends, standing there looked out across the sea together at the setting sun. As they watched, the sunlight caught something in the sky, causing a glint in the sky. "Their here!" Kairi stated, pointing at the glint. "Finally." Riku said trying to act bored but failed. Sora laughed, hitting him on the back "Oh come on you just as excited as the rest of us." Riku glared at him, but couldn't help but smile. They watched as the ship landed then ran to meet them.  
"I knew I should have driven. You took forever to get here." Complained Donald, as he climbed out of the gummy ship. Goofy followed him out "Gosh Donald, I though we got here pretty fast." Goofy said, rubbing his head. "Of course." Donald responded in exasperation. Their argument was disturbed by laughter. Turning they noticed for the first time the three friends.


	3. Chapter 2 continued

"Oh Hello." Greeted Goofy, smiling at them. Donald smiled also but continued to grumble under his breath. "You're here!" Shouted Sora, tackling his friends in a hug. Kairi and Riku both laughed at Sora's warm welcome before joining in. "We're so glad you're finally here." Kairi said, smiling at the two. Riku nodded his head in agreement with her. "So…what's this about trouble brewing and war?" He asked, folding his arms in front of him. Silence followed his statement as the friends looked at Donald and Goofy expectantly. "The King is going to explain it to you." Donald stated firmly. Goofy nodded his head "Are you ready to leave a-yuck?" he asked them. "Yes." They answered at once. "We packed a bunch before you got here." Sora explained, fingering the strap to the backpack he held. "Then let us go!" Donald announced, climbing back into the gummi ship. Goofy followed him with Sora, Kairi and Riku right behind

"Welcome aboard." Chip greeted as everyone boarded the gummi ship. "Prepare for take off!" Exclaimed Dale running to his work station. "Here we go!" Donald said, sitting down in the driver seat. The gummi ships engine gunned loudly then took off. Kairi wiped her window clean so that she could look out into space. "It's so beautiful." She said watching to stars go by. Sora leaned over so that he could see out also. He smiled at the sight "Yup." He replied, reflecting on the first time he had been in space

_Everyone ready?" Donald asked "Fasten your seat belts." Donald placed his hand on the steering wheel, ready for take off. "Take the engine to full throttle!" Exclaimed Chip. "Aye- Aye sir!" Dale replied, rushing to do so. "Blast off!" Donald shouted as the ship flew away from Traverse Town . Sora flew back in his seat as the ship took off, closing his eyes tightly. "Sora! Take a look outside." Goofy said, snapping Sora out of his momentary motion sickness. Sora placed his hand on the side of the window, then looked out. The stars flew by in beautiful clusters, giving off colorful glows in the dark sky. "Amazing!" Sora exclaimed excitedly. "If only Riku and Kairi could see this….."_

Sora couldn't help but smile widely as he remembered. "They did get to see it." He said quietly to himself. Kairi looked over at him "What was that?" She asked, tilting her head curiously at him. Sora shook his head "No its nothing." He answered but happiness emitted from him. Riku put his arm around Sora's shoulder "We got to see what?" He asked, smiling knowingly at him. Sora blinked at Riku in surprise "Oh…..um.." "We're here!" Exclaimed Donald, cutting Sora off. _Thank you Donald_ Sora thought as Radiant Garden came into view. "The King is here?!" Sora asked confused. He thought King Mickey would be back at his castle with Queen Minnie. "This is where he wanted to meet." Stated Goofy as the gummi ship landed. Kairi glanced out the window one last time as the ship landed "Sora! There is King Mickey , Leon and Yuffie." She exclaimed. "Where?! Where?!" Sora asked eagerly, looking out the window. "Right there." Kairi answered, point once more. Right there waiting for them was in fact Leon, Yuffie, King Mickey and a blue haired young man. _Who is that?_ Riku thought as he walked down the gummi ship ramp. He was almost knocked off as Sora rushed past him. Kairi came up behind Riku "Careful." She said, giggling. Riku couldn't help but smile

They walked over to their friends, all waiting expectantly for what the King had to say "Hello Friends." Mickey greeted with a small smile. His brow then knitted together in concentration. "What I'm about to tell you, is of the utmost importance." He said in a serious tone. Everyone grew quiet as they waited for him to continue. The blue haired young man walked over to stand beside Mickey. Mickey paused, glancing over at him. He nodded his head and so did the young man, as of a silent message had passed between them. "All the worlds are in peril. Terrible peril….." Mickey began, a small frown forming on his face in worry


	4. Chapter 4

Kairi, Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy all had the same look. The look of great sadness. Sora stared sadly at the ground. "A-after all we've been through...it's not over?" Riku turned and looked at Sora then looked at the king. "What kind of peril is it?" King Mickey walked back and forth. The young woman with blue hair finally spoke. "There's a new enemy. Can he stopped, we dont know. Its another issue with Kingdom Hearts. He's going to destroy it." Everyone gasped at that.

The blue haired girl crossed his arms then smiled. "Sorry for not introducing myself. My name's Aqua." Sora walked up to him and then smirked. "Sora." Then he pointed at each other friend one by one. "Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy. Usually im not with all of them on a journey but now, we're a team and its pretty nice." He turned around and smiled at all of them but it wasnt just a smile. It was more like a thanks for being here smile and his eyes glinted in the light. Kairi smiled sweetly while Riku smirked like Sora was such a sap.

Aqua was glad they were such a good team. "Well its nice to meet all of you. Ive known Mickey for quit some time now. Actually, i was one of the first keyblade bearer's." Sora's eyes widened as he just realized he was standing right in front of the first keyblade bearer. "Wow! Are you serious?!" Mickey laughed then walked and stood by both of them. "I knew you would be excited." Aqua smiled and was happy that he now has a fan.


End file.
